Fluffy in Love
by chatnoir1
Summary: Kagura tries a love spell on Sesshomaru. It goes wrong. Horribly horribly wrong. Yes. I've upped the rating. There is yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Yes. Sesshomaru is OOC, but he's under a spell, ya know.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I write for my own pleasure. I have to purge the demons somehow.

Kagura sat across from the sorceress, watching as she mixed the powder and potion. "Now remember, Sesshomaru will fall in love with the first person he sees. Though, since he's a dog demon, it could even be an animal. I don't know that much about demon's reactions. So be careful, you don't want him trying to mate with a fox or wolf, or even a rabbit for that matter.(A.N. Yes, I know, I'm rabbit bashing in my fic again. Honestly, I have nothing against them)

"I understand. And the potion?"

"That will keep Naraku from being able to access his youki. He shouldn't be able to bother you or anyone else for some time. Might I suggest you send Kikyo to visit him." Both women fell over laughing. When she had recovered, Kagura paid the sorceress and left.

********************

Kagura watched as Sesshomaru rose and began to get dressed. "Won't you stay a little longer?"

Sesshomaru gave her a cold and somewhat pitying look. "You know I do not cuddle. Ever."

Kagura decided the moment had come and poured the powder in her hand, she stood up and moved towards Sesshomaru, who frowned at her. "I thought I made myself clear..." he began, only to have Kagura blow something into his eyes. He growled and rubbed them, finally opening them blearily just as a cloud of black smoke appeared and Naraku stepped out. Golden eyes stared into red ones. "NARU-CHAN!!", the half naked Sesshomaru said and wrapped his right arm around him in a hug.

"NANI?!" Naraku managed to squeak out.

"FUCK!!" Kagura shouted, then she threw the potion on Naraku. "Kisama!! You ruined everything, you bag of youkai remnants!!"

Naraku managed to squeeze out of Sesshomaru's grasp and ran after Kagura, grabbing her arm. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Let me go." Kagura kicked him in the shin. "Sesshomaru was supposed to see me first. ME. Now it's all ruined and it's your fault." She kicked him again. "I hope he ends up being the top."

"Nan da to?" Naraku looked back at Sesshomaru who was giving him seductive looks. Naraku's eyes widened as he realized what Kagura meant by Sesshomaru being the top. That would make him the.....his eyes widened even more. "You were doing a love spell." Kagura nodded. "Well undo it then, now." He was unable to call forth any of his youkai and was starting to feel a bit panicky. There was no mistaking the look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I can't." She smirked. "And you can't use your youki either. You can't call any of your youkai. You are on your own." Naraku ran.

********************

Inuyasha and company were sitting in Kaede's cottage drinking tea and eating snacks from Kagome's time. Inuyasha stood, dropping his bag of snack chips.

"What is it?"

"It smells like Naraku, but a little different."

Naraku came running into Kaede's cottage, panting heavilly. Inuyasha growled and the others waited while Naraku caught his breath. And waited some more. Still more. "Oi Naraku, you are really out of shape." Naraku stood and finally found the breath to speak.

"I need your help." Sango's response was to grab her hiraikotsu. The others just stared, completely at a loss for words. Naraku walked over and helped himself to some tea. He took a couple of deep breaths. "Actually, I need the Lady Kaede's help." (The said Lady Kaede raised her brows in surprise. Naraku being polite? This should be very interesting). "Kagura was attempting a love spell and it went horribly wrong. I need you to remove it."

Inuyasha sniffed at him. "You smell different." His eyes went wide. "You're covered in Sesshomaru's scent." The room became completely silent, even the insects stopped buzzing about. Naraku turned three shades of red.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I got caught in the middle of Kagura's spell." Naraku drank the rest of his tea and sighed. "Instead of falling in love with Kagura, Sesshomaru has fallen in love with me." The cottage exploded in laughter. "It's not at all funny and I need the spell removed."

"Only the one who made the spell can provide you with the means to unmake it. Gomen."

"What am I supposed to do if he decides to mate?" Naraku was on the verge of losing it.

"You have all those youkai inside of you. Use them. I'm sure you can hold him off."

"I can't. Kagura threw some sort of potion on me that makes me unable to summon my youkai." Naraku immediately wished he could call his words back. _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Are you saying you're helpless right now?" Inyuasha stood up with the Tetsusaiga, Miroku unwrapped the prayer beads around his right hand, Kagome raised her bow, Sango readied her hiraikotsu and Shippo grabbed a good sized rock. They got between Naraku and the door.

"You are supposed to be honorable. You wouldn't strike me down while I am unable to defend myself?"

"Wanna bet?" The group advanced on him. It was Naraku's good fortune that Sesshomaru chose that moment to arrive. He brushed past the group and grabbed Naraku by the arm.

"There you are. I have been looking everywhere. It's getting late and we need to pick up Rin and Jaken." He went back out into the night dragging a protesting Naraku behind him.

"Well, I guess you can tell who the dominant partner in that relationship is going to be." They all exploded into hysterical laughter.

********************

Naraku woke up the next morning, lying on his fouton, completely disoriented. His body felt incredibly sore. He decided to take a bath and started to get up, only to find himself unable to move. Something heavy was lying sprawled across his back. He reached back. Make that someone. He explored a bit more. A male someone. He groaned. He had hoped the previous day had simply been the after-effects of the mushrooms he had eaten. No, he was lying underneath a sleeping Sesshomaru. He managed to roll Sesshomaru off of him and stood up, stretching. Sesshomaru mumbled something and reached out for him, then turned over and went back to sleep. Naraku was pleased to note a partially full bottle of sake. He grabbed the sake, some clothes, and headed for the bath. Upon arrival, he stood for a few moments looking at his reflection in the water and assessing the damage Sesshomaru had done to his person. There were deep claw marks on his back and chest, scattered scratches and bruises, and a few bite marks. Including one at the base of his neck where it joined his shoulder. A mating mark. He hissed as he sat in the bath, bottle of sake in one hand, a sponge in the other.

"My, aren't we a pretty sight." Kagura stood there smirking at him.

"Your boyfriend is, ehm, a rather enthusiastic lover."

"Correction. Your boyfriend." Kagura saw the bite mark. "Or should I say mate."

"Urusai, na!!" Naraku took a deep breath to calm himself. He was going to need Kagura's help and in his present state there was no way he could use force. "I am, if anything, even more unhappy with this turn of events than you. We need to work together to locate the sorceress."

Kagura took the sponge from Naraku's hand, and to his surprise, began to gently wash his back with it. "I began looking yesterday. She seems to have vanished. The potion I threw on you will lose its effectiveness in a few weeks time. I don't know about the powder that contained the love spell. It might be forever."

"Well, then the worst possible scenario is that I endure for a few weeks, then when my powers return, I can just kill him. Problem solved."

Kagura took the sponge and rubbed Naraku's sore back hard. He yelped. "KISAMA!! You will not kill Sesshomaru!!

Naraku glared at her. "I am not going to spend my life as a uke (the submissive or bottom partner) to a flea bitten dog youkai!!"

"Uke?" Kagura started to laugh. She dropped the sponge and sat on the floor, holding her sides.

"KUSO. KUSO! KUSO!! KUSO!!!" Naraku got out of the bath, and got dressed, not bothering to dry off. "Let's go, before Sesshomaru wakes up."

End of part 1


	2. The Search

I do not own Inuyasha and I do this for my own enjoyment. It keeps me out of mischief.

Kagura led Naraku to the sorceress' cottage. Naraku found the place quite interesting, and if circumstances had been otherwise, he could have spent many happy hours there. The sorceress still had not returned home, nor was there any indication of where she might have gone or when she would be back. Naraku was extremely frustrated. And the knowledge that he would have to continue to submit to Sesshomaru's not so gentle carresses until the sorceress returned or the potion wore off, had him, well, freaked. Maybe Sesshomaru would switch? Let him be the seme (dominant or top)? He sighed. Not likely.

"Any thoughts on where the bitch might have gone?" Naraku kicked at the ground.

Kagura shrugged. "Maybe she's gone up to the mountains to gather herbs, I don't know."

"Kuso. I suggest we make a quick pass of the surrounding area and the mountains, then return home."

"That eager, ne?"

"No. But I would like Sesshomaru to be in a good mood before he drags me off to bed. I imagine he is annoyed with me at present, since I took off while he was asleep. Maybe If I brought him some nice wild flowers. Does he like flowers?"

Kagura did the classic anime face fault. "Who are you and what did you do with Naraku?"

"This Naraku cares what happens to his person. Especially since his ungrateful offspring threw a potion on him that has left him as weak as a ningen."

"Hn."

"You would do well to remember that the potion will wear off. Or do you enjoy spending your nights chained to the wall in the dungeon?"

"Kisama." Kagura produced a feather, created a transport, and they left.

********************

Sesshomaru was not happy when he awoke alone. As he searched for Naraku, he noticed the pitiful state of the castle. He would have to bring in decorators. And a staff of servants. Sesshomaru's mood did not improve when he was unable to locate his new mate. He thought they had worked out the previous night what was expected of Naraku in the relationship.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kanna walked up to him, holding her mirror. "I can find Naraku-sama with my mirror, if you would like."

"Hai. Domo, Kanna." Kanna held her mirror and Sesshomaru was able to locate Naraku. Kagura was with him. Neither looked very happy. Sesshomaru decided to join them.

********************

Inuyasha was following Naraku and Kagura. He was trying to figure out what they were up to. They had gone into a cottage, then come out. Both seemed upset about something. Naraku had thown some sort of tantrum, kicking the ground and even throwing rocks. Then Kagura had produced one of her feather transports and they had left. Inuyasha had gone up to the cottage and taken a look. From what he could see, it seemed to belong to a magic worker of some sort. Probably the sorceress who had made the powder and potion. He left and continued to track Naraku and Kagura. Kagome had gone back to her time for a few days, another one of those exam things, and he was bored. This promised to be entertaining. He was not at all surprised when Sesshomaru appeared. Looking for Naraku, no doubt.

"Inuyasha. You haven't seen Naraku or Kagura have you?"

"I saw them at a cottage earlier and I have been tracking them since. I think they have gone to the mountains."

"I was just there. Perhaps they are on their way back to the castle. I will return there as well. I need to see about acquiring servants. Naraku does not seem to have paid much attention to his domestic affairs. Do you know I found bones and other remains in the castle? Decayed remains of those who died from one of Naraku's miasmas, I assume. I guess one can only expect so much from someone who used to go about in a white baboon skin. No taste whatsoever. Ja ne."

"Ja ne." Inuyasha found the fact that he had just engaged in civil conversation with his older brother strange, and somewhat unsettling. Such things did not belong in the world he was used to inhabiting. He brother should have been trying to kill him. He went back to the Bone Eaters Well and decided to chance a quick visit with Kagome. Maybe she would have an explanation. And ramen.

********************

Naraku was not happy to discover that Sesshomaru had gone looking for him. And that toad Jaken was getting on the one nerve he had left. He was babbling something about servants and tutors for the children, redecorating. Redecorating?

"Urusai, na!" Naraku glared at Jaken. "You wouldn't happen to be edible, would you? You resemble a frog, and I am rather fond of frog legs. I know Sesshomaru doesn't eat ningen food, so I would assume he dines on other youkai and maybe the occasional human. If you do not stop babbling at me, I will serve you to him for dinner. I assure you I am quite capable of coming up with a plausible explanation for your absence." Jaken's eyes went large, he sputtered something unintelligible, took his staff and left. Naraku decided to have some tea. He was sitting in his usual post by the window, drinking his tea, when Sesshomaru returned. He could hear him talking to Jaken, then Sesshomaru was standing there looking down on him, and the look in his eyes was not a friendly one.

"I would appreciate it, Naru-chan, if you would not threaten my retainer."

"Gomen nasai."

"Hn. That lacks in sincerity. Perhaps an attitude adjustment is in order." Naraku did not like the sound of that.

"Gomen kudasai, Sesshomaru-sama."

"What is it, Kagura?"

"When Naraku-sama feels I am in need of an attitude adjustment, he chains me up in the dungeon at night."

"So ka? That sounds like an excellent idea. Domo Kagura for the suggestion." Naraku remained silent and settled for a glare at Kagura that spoke volumes about what she could expect when he regained his powers.

"You are very cute when you sulk, Naru-chan, but we need to discuss some things before dinner." Naraku rose and followed Sesshomaru into the quarters they shared.

End of Part 2


	3. Servants and Decorating

Dislaimer: I do not do this for money, but because I'm an obsessed fanfic writer and I must write or go crazy.

Naraku was naked. He was cold. He was miserable. He was also currently hanging by chains in the dungeon. Damn Kagura anyway. He raised his head as Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Naru-chan. I have a very busy schedule today, and I do not have the time to deal with your tantrums. That was an expensive and very rare item you threw at my head last night. I have servants to hire and Jaken has gone to fetch the decorators. If you promise not to be a gaki, I will release you."

"Hai. I promise Sesshy."

"Sesshy?"

"I overheard Inuyasha's wench, Kagome, refer to you that way. I thought it was kind of cute."

"I'm not sure I approve."

"Well, I don't exactly approve of Naru-chan. I am NOT going to call you Sesshomaru-sama."

"I have decided Sesshomaru-kun will be sufficient. And I like Naru-chan." Naraku muttered something under his breath about conceited bakayarou dog youkai who dressed like geisha wannabes.

"Did you say something?"

"Iie." Sesshomaru gave him a warning look before releasing him and handing him a yukata.

"I require that you be with me when I am interviewing potential servants, so you should bathe, dress and meet me at the main entrance. I will have Kagura bring some tea."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-kun." Naraku went off take a bath, muttering to himself all the way, mostly about how he might rid himself of Sesshomaru now, instead of when the potion wore off. He did not know how much more of this he could stand. Poison perhaps? Difficult, since Sesshomaru's diet was a little unorthodox and Jaken prepared his meals personally. But it could be done. Killing him wasn't necessary, though it would certainly be enjoyable. He just needed to get him out of the way. The bath was relaxing and soothing to his shattered nerves, but he knew he couldn't linger very long. His instincts told him it would be bad, very bad, if Sesshomaru came to fetch him. So he got out, put the yukata on, went back to the quarters he now shared and got dressed. Then he went to join Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru handed him a cup of tea. "Jaken has returned with the decorators. I am going to supervise, I trust Jaken's taste as much as I trust yours. As you can see, we have had an excellent response to our postings about servants." The courtyard was full of people, Naraku estimated at least a couple of hundred. "I need you to narrow the applicants down to, let's say 50, of which I will chose 25."

"Demo, I have never hired servants before. I, ehm, inherited my last servants from Kagewaki. How am I supposed to do this?" Naraku set his cup of tea down hard, almost, but not quite cracking it. Sesshomaru frowned at him. "Besides, I'm hungry. Can't you do this long enough for me to get something to eat?"

"Don't whine. It's unbecoming and annoying. You can start by weeding out those who are too old, too young, or if female, too pretty. It has been my experience that pretty females are nothing but trouble. You can eat when you have completed your task."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-kun." Naraku looked at the mass of people in the courtyard, picked up his cup of tea and sighed. What was that modern expression he heard Kagome use? Sucks. That was it. This fucking sucked. He had a suspicion that if the final 50 did not meet approval, Sesshomaru would make him repeat the process over again. If that happened, he would break the teapot over the dog youkai's head, consequences be damned. It took a long time to go through the applicants and pick out the most promising 50. Sesshomaru returned and seemed satisfied with the choices.

"Sesshomaru-kun. Since you are making the final choices, can I be excused? I thought I might hunt for dinner."

"You may. But do not wander far. I expect you back by the time of moonrise."

"Domo." Naraku bowed and took his leave. He did not yet feel up to the task of braving Sesshomaru's decorating taste. What he needed was to kill something. Anything.

********************

Naraku dispatched his fourth victim of the night, a youko kit. Cute little thing. He hated cute. It was now past dusk. He needed to see about food. He killed a small pig like animal, he wasn't sure what, but it looked edible. He managed to start a fire and was enjoying his meal when he was interupted by the arrival of Miroku.

"Oi, Houshi-sama. Tracking me? Well, since you are here, I have a proposition for you. Why don't you use that Kazaana of yours on Sesshomaru? Then I will remove my curse, you can find one or more women to bear your child, and live a long life."

"Why don't I use it on you instead?"

"I would be far more poisonous than the Saimyoushou. You would not survive it. I may not be able to summon my youkai, but they are still there. You remember what happened to Sango's cat when it bit me."

"Hai. But you don't have any power to remove the curse right now. And I don't trust you to keep your word."

"That's very wise of you." Naraku chuckled, then looked up at the sky. He noted the moon had risen. Shimatta. And sure enough, right on cue, Sesshomaru arrived.

"I thought we had an agreement."

"Chotto matte." Naraku stood, then walked up to Miroku. He took the monk's staff, and then moving unbelievably fast, hit Sesshomaru over the head with it. Hard. Sesshomaru went down. "Gomen, Sesshy, but I changed my mind. Kuso, that felt good. Of course, I'm now marked for death, but it was worth it." He gave the staff back to the stunned Miroku. "Domo arigatou." He found some vines and used them to bind Sesshomaru. Naraku thought about stripping him as well, but he remembered how intricate all the fasteners and ties were on the clothing Sesshomaru wore and decided it would take too much time. "Ja ne, Sesshy." With a wave to Miroku, he was off.

End of Part 3


	4. Naraku on the Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naraku, but I wish I did.

Naraku was in an excellent mood. He had gotten at least a little payback, now all he had to do was stay alive long enough for the potion to wear off. Then he could hold his own until the sorceress was found. He went back to the castle. He noted the changes in decor, too much red for his taste. There were tapestries, vases, a Buddha or two and plants, including a large pot of water bamboo at his favorite window spot. He went to Kanna's chamber. She was alone, removing the flesh from her latest acquisition.

"Kanna, I need you to come with me and bring your mirror."

"Hai, Naraku-sama." Naraku smiled. He was many things, but stupid was not among them. He would not leave Sesshomaru with a means to easily locate him. He needed to make one more stop, then he was off. He found Kagura, as was her habit, lying in her chamber, painting her nails.

"Kagura. I hit Sesshomaru in the head with that hentai monk's staff. He is unconscious, but he will live. In order to assure that I do the same, I am going to disappear for a while. I need you to continue to look for the sorceress. It would be better for Sesshomaru if she were found before I regained my powers."

"Hai, Naraku-sama."

Jaken watched as Naraku gathered a few things, but chose not to question him. He was, to be honest, more than a little pissed off about the relationship. Rin was off with Kohaku somewhere. Naraku left, Kanna following behind. He had a place in mind, one he knew well, but he wasn't about to let Kagura know. He knew better than to trust her. It was slow going on foot, but it would be some time before Sesshomaru regained consciousness, and even then, he would be lucky to make it back to the castle before morning. It would take some time for the wound left by the monk's staff to heal, even with the youkai's powers. Yes, things were looking up.

********************

Inuyasha had returned with Kagome and they were sitting in Kaede's cottage when Miroku entered. "Oi, Miroku. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"As you might expect, Naraku and Sesshomaru are having relationship problems. Naraku tried to talk me into using the Kazaana on Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru showed up looking for him, Naraku grabbed my monk's staff and hit him in the head. Sesshomaru was unconscious when I left. I decided it would be better if I wasn't there when he wakes up. I don't think he is going to be in a good mood."

"Feh. When is he ever in a good mood?"

Kagome got her first aid kit out. "Maybe you should check on him, Inuyasha."

"Nani?"

"Kagome-san is right."

"Kuso. He tried to kill me again the other day." *doing his best Sesshomaru imitation* "Inuyasha. You have annoyed me for the last time. SHINE!!(Die)" Inuyasha snorted. "It's always the same."

"I see your point. But helping Sesshomaru will hurt Naraku. And remember we are all members of the Naraku Must Die Club."

"Feh. I'll go. But I won't take the first aid. He won't need it." Miroku told Inuyasha where he could find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left.

Inuyasha found Sesshomaru conscious and leaning against a rock. He had a nasty looking head wound. "Oi, Sesshomaru. I hear you have boyfriend problems."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red briefly, then he composed himself. "We are in an adjustment period. Naraku was not happy being the uke. Perhaps I should have suggested switching, but I hate being controlled in any fashion, as you well know. I don't picture myself ever taking the submissive role. Naraku will have to learn to accept his place in the relationship. But first, he will have to be punished. I haven't decided how yet." He looked up to find Inuyasha with his fingers in his ears, singing nonesense syllables. "Nani?"

"I don't want to know the details of your sex life, Sesshomaru. I don't tell you the details of mine."

"You don't have one, little brother."

"Nan da to?" Inuyasha growled and drew the Tetsusaiga.

"The Tetsusaiga is the only sword that sees any action and you know it, Inuyasha. Now put it away. I have a headache and I am in no mood to play with you. I have a mate to find and kill." Sesshomaru walked away, heading back to the castle. Inuyasha headed back to the village. Kagome was sitting outside the cottage waiting for him.

"Did you find Sesshomaru?"

"Hai. The staff left a wound and he has a headache." Inuyasha scratched his right ear. "He started talking about his relationship problems with Naraku. It was creepy."

"Head injuries can cause unusual and bizarre behavioural changes."

"He hasn't acted like Sesshomaru since the love spell, except that he is still the one in control."

"Love can cause bizarre behaviour too."

"Ch. I'll be glad when things are back to normal."

"Hai. But it's been peaceful."

"Hai." The two of them sat there, in companionable silence, looking up at the night sky.

*******************

It took three days for Naraku and Kanna to reach their final destination. A deserted Buddhist temple in the mountains. It would be a welcome change from the caves they had used the last couple of days. Naraku wished he had his powers back, he would feel more comfortable with a barrier. He made a pot of tea and found a window with a nice view. Kanna walked over with her mirror. He was keeping careful track of Kagura, he knew better than to trust her. He chuckled. If Sesshomaru remembered all that had transpired, Kagura was going to have some explaining to do. Maybe Sesshomaru would do him a favour and get rid of the wench. He was lost in that pleasant thought when Kikyo walked up."NANI? Masaka!"

"Ohayo Naraku-chan."

"I am not emitting any youki at present, onna. How did you find me?"

"Would you believe I was just in the area?"

"Iie. I think you exist to stalk me."

"As I have told you before, Naraku-chan, I exist to annoy and torment you until such time as I can send you to Hell. It is just an accident that I happened to come to this temple."

"Hn."

"I heard some interesting gossip concerning you and Sesshomaru. I heard you are his new bitch."

"NAN DA TO?!"

"He's been looking all over for you, making a nuisance of himself."

"Kuso. Kagura tried a love spell on Sesshomaru and I got caught in the middle of it. She is supposed to be be searching for the sorceress so the spell can be removed."

"Ah. What did you mean when you said you weren't emitting any youki?"

_Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso._ Naraku had to resist the urge to bang his head on the floor. "Another gift from Kagura. It is temporary, but it keeps me from being able to access my youki or summon youkai."

"So ka? That means I could probably kill you right now." Kikyo enjoyed the fleeting look of alarm on Naraku's face. "But I won't. In fact, I'll help you. I know the sorceress."

Naraku gave her a calculating look. "And just what would be the price?"

"I would like to bring Onigumo forth in you for a few days."

Naraku let out a long suffering sigh. "I agree, but on the condition that there be none of that role playing you mentioned involving hitting my person with bamboo canes or anything else."

"Very well. You know, I would think you'd be more open, given your reputation."

"Ch'"

"The sorceress who provided Kagura with her spells is named Hoshiko. She travels a great deal, gathering the plants she uses. If you will lend me Kanna and her mirror, I should be able to locate her."

"Arigitai."

Naraku watched while Kikyo used Kanna's mirror to locate the sorceress. "She is much younger than I would have thought. Pretty as well."

"Hn. You want the antidote or do you want me to set up a date? I don't think she has any reason to hate you yet. Though I'm sure you could change that."

"Iie. My life is complicated enough right now."

"Very well. I will take Kanna and the mirror, just in case." Kikyo left with Kanna, As for Naraku, well, he sat at the window, drinking his tea and waiting.

End of Part 4


	5. The Sorceress is Found

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I do not own Inuyasha. I do this for fun.

Gomen nasai for the shorter chapter, but I decided to do a seperate chapter for Naraku's reunion with Sesshomaru.

Kikyo found Hoshiko gathering rare plants not too far away from the temple. "Oi, Hoshiko-san"

"Konnichiwa Kikyo-san!!" She looked down at Kanna. "Who is the child?"

"This is Kanna-chan, one of Naraku's minions."

"So ka? I guess you and Naraku are getting along better these days, then?"

"Iie. But I am helping him out with a problem for reasons of my own I won't go into now. He got caught in the middle of Kagura's spell and Sesshomaru has fallen in love with him. They had a falling out, well, Naraku hit Sesshomaru in the head with a monk's staff. Now he is hiding. I need the antidote."

Hoshiko dropped to the ground, laughing hysterically. "Well, I imagine they make quite the attractive couple. Who is the dominant partner?"

"Sesshomaru." Kikyo was finding it hard to contain her own laughter.

"Well, I can provide you with the antidote. Naraku isn't going to be happy, though. It must be administered by him while he and Sesshomaru are, shall I say, being intimate? I take it he is still unable to access his powers?" Kikyo nodded. "Well, if he does it now, while he's without his powers, it will leave him in a compromising position with a more than likely enraged Sesshomaru. Not a pretty picture. Unfortunately, the antidote must be applied while the ingredients are fresh and the necessary plants live only a few short weeks of the year. It needs to be done now. Naraku will just have to risk his ass." Hoshiko started to laugh again.

"I doubt that Naraku will believe me, so will you come?"

"Yes. It will be worth it just to see the expression on his face. He has had one stroke of luck, the plants I need are nearby. They have to be newly harvested, they lose their potency when dried. He must use it with five days."

"It will take perhaps three to reach the castle by foot."

"Well, that will leave him two days to grovel, beg forgiveness and lure Sesshomaru back into bed."

"Hai. If I take Kanna, he should be able to get there quicker, but he won't be able to track Sesshomaru."

"Well, maybe Sesshomaru will find him. Then it will be over sooner, one way or another." Hoshiko laughed again. She went to gather the necessary plants, Kikyo and Kanna followed.

******************

Naraku had taken a quick dip (the water was freezing) in a nearby stream and was sitting in the courtyard eating a pear when Kikyo and Kanna returned with Hoshiko. He was wearing only a pair of black cotton pants. Very damp cotton pants, Hoshiko and Kikyo both noted. He might be a human bag of youkai remnants, but he was a damned good looking one.

"Oi, Naraku-chan, as you can see, I found Hoshiko and she has the plants she needs to make your antidote."

"Yokatta (thank goodness)"

"Don't celebrate just yet." Hoshiko informed Naraku of the need for quick action and then went on to explain how and when he would have to administer the antidote.

"FUCK!" Naraku started to throw anything at hand, smashing clay pots, whatever. The damp cotton pants loosened with all the activity and rode lower on his hips. Dangerously lower. "Will you two hentai please stop staring at my crotch?" He stopped and retied the drawstring. "What am I supposed to do? I have no powers and Sesshomaru is going to kill me."

"Grovel?"

"I do not grovel."

"No. You always run away. But there's no better time to learn than now. You can practice on me if you want."

"Iyan."

"Onigumo begs."

"I am not Onigumo. I am Naraku." He let out a surprised yelp as he felt someone pinch his ass.

"Think of that as a downpayment on my fee. Just as I expected, nice and firm." Hoshiko chuckled. "Well, Naraku, I am going to go fix the antidote."

"Downpayment?"

"I've invited Hoshiko to join me and Onigumo. You do remember our agreement, ne?"

"Hai. I have a nasty suspicion that I am going to regret it."

Hoshiko took out her mortar and pestle and ground the necessary plants into a kind of paste, to which she added a little water, producing a thick solution which she placed in a small vial. She then went to give it to Naraku.

"How am I supposed to hide this while I am, ehm, intimately engaged?"

"That is a very good question."

Naraku thought for a moment. "Well, it's small and I have all this ropy hair. I could braid a bit of it and hide the bottle in the braid. I should able to retrieve it." _I hope_

"Can I braid it? It's such interesting hair." Hoshiko ran her fingers through it.

"Hai. Make sure it is somewhat hidden."

Kikyo gave Naraku what passed for a pouty look. "You'd never let me braid your hair."

"Onna, if I had my way, you would never get within shouting distance of me."

"Kisama."

Hoskiko braided a small bit of Naraku's hair, making sure she "accidentally" brushed against his back several times as she did so. It did not go unnoticed by Naraku. In fact part of him perked right up. "There, all set. Might I suggest another cold water swim." Naraku, to his horror, actually blushed, which caused both women to laugh. He thought the mortification would take care of his not so small problem, but it looked like he would have to brave the cold water again. Muttering curses, he walked off.

"He's so kawaii when he's pissed off." Hoshiko laughed again. "I'm looking forward to meeting Onigumo."

"He's much more pleasant and very eager to please. And the body will be the same. I just use those herbs you showed me to bring out Onigumo."

Naraku returned, his now quite wet cotton pants clinging to him in an obscene way. He growled at the two staring (and drooling) women and went inside the temple. When he emerged, he had changed into some dry clothing. "I know it will be evening soon, but I would like to start now. The sooner I reach Sesshomaru, the sooner this whole fucking ordeal will be over."

"I will use Kanna's mirror to keep an eye on you."

Naraku snorted. "Don't worry, I won't forget our little arrangement. But it may be a few weeks, depending on how this goes. Ja ne."

"Ja ne" Kikyo, Hoshiko and Kanna said, and watched as he walked off.

End of Part 5


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naraku. I do own this strange scroll clock with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on it, as well as figures and plushies. I write fanfic for fun.

Warning: This is a long chapter and there be yaoi ahead.

  


Naraku was making good time. He would reach Sesshomaru in less than three days. He was conflicted about whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He knew Sesshomaru had to be angry at him and the idea of being chained in the dungeon (or worse) was not an appealing one. The sex part he could handle, he had no objection to male partners, especially beautiful ones. He sighed. If it had been anyone but Sesshomaru. The only joining he wanted to do with the dog youkai was to absorb him and have his power. But the sooner he reached him, the sooner the damned spell would be lifted. Naraku was taking a short break and practicing his grovelling technique in front of a large rock when Inyasha walked up.

"Oi Naraku. Why are you begging forgiveness from that rock? You haven't been eating the mushrooms that grow in the cattle dung again have you?"

"Go away."

"It isn't going to make a difference with Sesshomaru, you know."

"What part of go away did you not understand, baka?"

"I saw him just a short while ago, not very far from here. If you want, I'll go get him. I mean, if you are through talking to the rock."

"What I want is for you to GO AWAY!!" Naraku shouted the last, to his horror he could hear it practically echoing in the forest. Kuso. Inuyasha sniffed the air and his ears twitched slightly.

"He's coming." Inuyasha grinned at him. "Sayonnara, Naraku." He was laughing as he left.

"Fuck." Naraku sat back on the gound, his back against the rock. He thought about running, but he was just too damned tired. He had been walking for almost two days. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru arrived.

"Konnichiwa, Sesshy."

"Naraku."

Naraku winced. "What happened to Naru-chan?"

"I am too furious with you at the moment to use it. I trust your little rebellious episode is now over?"

"So it would seem. What happens now? Are you going to kill me?"

"Kill you? No." Sesshomaru walked over and motioned for Naraku to stand. "However, it is apparent that further attitude adjustment is needed."

Naraku decided a change of subject would be a good thing. "You have acquired another left arm."

"Yes. I took it from another dog youkai and it suits me much better than the others, though I am certain it will eventually go bad." Sesshomaru pulled Naraku close and lifted his chin up. He kissed him lightly on the lips. Naraku responded by opening his mouth and allowing Sesshomaru's tongue access. No need to piss him off any further. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss and ran his hands down Naraku's back, reaching and cupping his ass and pulling his hips forward. Then, suddenly, he broke off the kiss and smacked Naraku hard.

"Itai (ouch), Sesshy!"

"It is Sesshomaru-kun, remember? Besides, you deserve it, and more." He grabbed Naraku by the left ear. "It's time to go home." He starting walking, dragging Naraku along.

"Itai, Sesshy!" Sesshomaru twisted Naraku's left ear hard. "ITAI!! Yamero (stop it)!"

"You will address me as Sesshomaru-kun."

"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-kun. Are you planning to drag me by the ear all the way to the castle? It's very humiliating and totally unnecessary."

"I think it falls nicely under attitude adjustment."

"I'm not a child. What's next, taking me over your knee and spanking me?"

"The thought had ocurred to me, but I have something different in mind."

Naraku settled into a steady sulk, as Sesshomaru lectured him and twisted his ear when he did not make the appropriate response. This was intolerable. When they reached the castle, Sesshomaru let go of Naraku's ear and he sank to his knees on the ground, exhausted. Sesshomaru knelt next to him and stroked his hair. He kissed the top of Naraku's head.

"Come." Sesshomaru stood and helped Naraku do the same.

"What's next?"

"For tonight, the dungeon."

"I'm exhausted and I'm starving. Couldn't you wait until tomorrow before you begin my punishment?" Naraku ran one hand up Sesshomaru's chest, while the other stroked his crotch. Sesshomaru caught both hands and held them.

"The dungeon is not part of the punishment. It is attitude adjustment. Your punishment will take place tomorrow."

"Can I at least eat?"

"No. And stop whining."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-kun" Naraku silently added a t onto the end of the kun.

And so it came to pass that Naraku once again found himself naked, cold and chained in the dungeon.

********************

Naraku had managed to sleep, even with his uncomfortable accomodations. He was just waking when Sesshomaru walked in. He had food and clothing. Peasant's clothing. "I assume the peasant's clothing is another part of the attitude adjustment?"

Sesshomaru walked over and released Naraku. "No. The other day, I came across a trap door. I opened it and walked down the stairs into a large room. I don't know what went on in that room, Naraku, but it looked like a youkai slaughter house. Not even threats could get the servants to go in there. Your punishment will be to clean it. I see no reason to ruin good clothes and these rags will provide at least some protection. Some of what I saw had spines. Kagura will supervise."

Naraku stopped his stretching and stared at Sesshomaru in shock. "Nan da to? You expect me to clean that room?"

"Hai. So eat your breakfast. It will probably take all day. Your attitude during this will have a great impact on whether you spend another night chained to the wall, so it is in your best interest to behave."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-kun." Naraku dressed then sat down with his back to the wall and ate breakfast. He was not at all happy, but he needed to get Sesshomaru in the sack with him, so he could administer the antidote. And there was that damned time limit. He had three days left before the potion would begin to lose its effectiveness. He stood and followed Sesshomaru to the trap door and down into the room he used during his time of the month. Shimatta. It did look like a slaughter house. Kagura was standing by the stairs with a smirk on her face. He paused to give her a quick glare. Sesshomaru guided him over to where several large wooden tubs sat.

"Naraku. NARAKU."

Naraku sighed. "Nani, Sesshomaru-kun?"

"Pay attention. You will notice the several large wooden tubs. Some are empty, so you can place remains in them. The others are filled with soap and water. There are rags piled next to them. When a tub is full take it up the stairs. I will have servants standing by to empty it. When you run out of soap and water, do the same. Kagura will send for me when you are through and I will do a final inspection. Ja ne." Sesshomaru went back up the stairs. Naraku's natural inclination was to hurl the wooden tubs against the wall until he had broken every last one of them, but he would accede to Sesshomaru's wishes, at least for now. He needed to swallow his pride for just a little longer.

"I remember when you made me do this as a punishment." Kagura continued to smirk.

"I have the antidote."

"So ka?"

"Hai. It must be administered during sex. If you were to help me, I could get through with this much faster and maybe end this thing tonight."

"Iie. If I help you and Sesshomaru finds out, we will both be in trouble."

"Fuck." Naraku was filling the buckets with pieces of youkai. _I remember that one_ "I must use the antidote within three days."

"Kuso."

"Hai. The necessary plants are only available for a short time and Hoshiko gave me the impression I got the last of this year's harvest. Once my powers are back, Sesshomaru will be no problem for me. However, I doubt he will have any interest in you until the spell is lifted."

"Work faster, then. He's the only decent fuck around here. I'm not giving him up because YOU were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

*******************

It took Naraku eight hours to finish cleaning. Kagura did a quick inspection then went to find Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did the final once over and was satisfied with the results. "Come Naraku, and don't touch anything. You're a mess."

Naraku followed Sesshomaru to the private bath they now shared. He stripped and eased into the hot spring water. Bliss, sheer bliss. He grabbed a sponge and the bar of soap Kagome had given him. It had a spicy aroma he found rather pleasing. A servant came and removed the clothes. Sesshomaru came back in with a clean yukata and took the sponge from him. He stripped, climbed into the bath behind Naraku and started to wash his back, nuzzling his neck at the same time. "That feels nice." Naraku stretched his arms and yawned. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Naraku's chest, making gentle circular movements with the sponge. Naraku rested his back against Sesshomaru, snuggling against him, yawning again.

"I think someone needs a nap." Sesshomaru played with Naraku's nipples, tweaking them into taught little peaks. He shifted his position and kissed Naraku. "Stand up." Naraku stood and Sesshomaru washed him with the sponge. He placed his hands on Sesshomaru's head to steady himself. Sesshomaru washed Naraku's abdomen, working his way slowly to the genital area, stroking alowly with the sponge, then down the muscular thighs and calves. He repeated the process on Naraku's backside. He would have done more, but he wanted his mate well rested first. Naraku stood under the small waterfall created where the springs entered the bath and rinsed off. Sesshomaru used the time to redress. He helped Naraku into the yukata, then they returned to their quarters. Naraku lay down on the fouton and fell asleep almost immediately. Sesshomaru kissed him on the cheek, then left to arrange that the evening meal be served privately.

********************

The smell of the food woke Naraku. He noticed that Sesshomaru was now wearing only a yukata as well. He stretched his sore muscles and yawned.

"I see you are finally awake. It is almost moonrise. Eat."

Naraku lay on his back, his knees up, legs spread, his yukata open. "I'm still very tired. Why don't you feed me? Onegai?"

"You are impossible, Naru-chan." Sesshomaru moved the table next to the fouton. He stradled Naraku's hips and fed him a bite of fish, followed by a kiss. Sesshomaru continued to feed Naraku in this fashion, while he rocked his hips back and forth. Occasionally, the stray bit of food would escape, but Sesshomaru would lick Naraku clean again. Apparently he didn't mind Ningen food a la Naraku. When the food was gone, Sesshomaru moved the table back away from the fouton and straddled Naraku once again. He pinned Naraku's arms down and nuzzled his neck and chest. He slid futher down, then spread Naraku's legs wider and got between them. He lifted Naraku's hips up and pushed his legs against his chest. "I want to look into your eyes, this time." Naraku hissed softly as Sesshomaru entered him. Unlike earlier couplings, this one was slow and Sesshomaru made sure that Naraku received as much pleasure as he himself did. Naraku was having such a good time, in fact, that he completely forgot about the antidote. There was only Sesshomaru's eyes, his mouth and the invader inside him that gave an exquisite mix of pleasure and pain. When it was over, Sesshomaru lay on top of Naraku panting, and licking the sweat from his lover's body.

As he cooled down, the realization hit Naraku that he had missed an opportunity. Not that he was complaining, mind you, but he did have other business to take care of. He reached between himself and Sesshomaru and stroked the dog youkai. It didn't take long before Sesshomaru was once again ready for action. Naraku was turning over onto his stomach when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Just this once, I will let you be the seme."

Naraku grinned. This would be the perfect opportunity. Not only that, but Sesshomaru would find himself in the submissive position, beneath of all people, Naraku, when the antidote was given and he returned to his senses. Sesshomaru rolled over onto his stomach and brought his knees up. Naraku wasted no time and unlike Sesshomaru, he was rough, taking out all of his frustrations from the past several days. He reached up into his hair and worked the small vial out from his braid. As he obtained his release, he poured the contents of the vial on the back of Sesshmaru's neck. He felt Sesshomaru's body stiffen beneath him as he obtained his release as well. There followed a few moments of silence, then Sesshomaru spoke.

. 

"Naraku. Get off of me." Naraku stood up and walked over to pour himself a cup of tea, while Sesshomaru sat up and held his head. "What is going on?" Sesshomaru felt disoriented.

"Sex."

"Yes. I know that much. I am not Inuyasha. Why are we having sex? I want you dead and I want it done in the most painful way imaginable."

"That was in the past. Right now you want to fuck me."

"I was with Kagura. She blew something into my eyes. Then you were there." Sesshomaru's eyes went red and he growled. "She did something to me, but it went wrong, didn't it?"

"Yes. Very wrong. You fell in love with me. It's been sheer hell, though I must admit, you are better in bed than I would have expected. There is some passion under that cold exterior."

"I am beginning to remember." Sesshomaru got dressed with amazing speed. "You understand, I will have to kill her."

"Be my guest."

Fortunately for Kagura, she was nowhere to be found at the moment. She knew it would be very bad for her health and well being to be there when Sesshomaru received the antidote. She was at Hoshiko's getting a spell to make Sesshomaru forget what had happened. At least her part in it. As she told Naraku, she was not about to give him up.

Sesshomaru gathered Rin and a very relieved Jaken, then he left. Naraku removed the pot of water bamboo from his favourite window viewing spot and sat there with his tea. He remembered his bargain with Kikyo and that Kanna was still with her. He would love to be able to spy on Sesshomaru for a while. The dog youkai's face had remained its normal unemotional mask, but Naraku could see the truth in Sesshomaru's eyes. He was seriously freaked. Naraku started to chuckle, then he laughed and laughed and laughed.

End of Part 6


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own the rights to my OC Hoshiko but not the characters from Inuyasha. I write fanfic for fun.

Naraku walked towards Hoshiko's cottage. It had been a week since the love spell on Sesshomaru had been broken. There was still no sign of Kikyo or Kanna. Kagura had disappeared as well. Naraku smiled. Maybe Sesshomaru had killed her. The door to the cottage was open and he invited himself inside.

"Ohayo, Naraku-kun. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I was in the area and decided to drop by and thank you for your assistance." He raised an eyebrow. "And since when are we familiar enough for you to use kun?"

"I groped your ass, remember? I think that makes us familiar enough don't you? And since when do you go for walks? I was under the impression you seldom leave your window." She peered at him a little closer "You aren't a kugutsu, are you?"

Naraku frowned at her. "Iie. My powers have still not returned." He walked around the inside of the cottage, picking things up and looking at them.

"Do not touch anything."

"You could be a little nicer to me, especially since we seem to be on such familiar terms."

"You're damned good looking Naraku and you have a gorgeous ass, but you are evil. It is your nature. I have no interest in sharing knowledge with you. I have, however, provided Kagura with a spell that will solve her love problems."

"So Sesshomaru will forget all about our little fling, pity. I so enjoyed the haunted expression in his eyes."

"Sesshomaru will not forget about you, only Kagura's role in it. I happen to have an evil streak myself." Hoshiko grinned at him. 

"A woman after my own heart. You will be joining Kikyo, I understand?"

"Iie." Hoshiko walked up to him and ran her hands up his chest. "I decided I prefered to have you all to myself."

"I am at your service." Naraku bowed to her.

"Good. I am free at the moment. The bed chamber is over there. I just need to get a few things." Naraku was undressed and waiting when Hoshiko came in. She had ropes, a blindfold, a candle and a wicked grin. "Time to play." (keeping it R rated...off scene kinky, very kinky sex here) Sometime later a rather dazed Naraku, blistered in places he didn't want to think about, made his way home.

********************

The spell that Hoshiko had given Kagura only required one of Sesshomaru's hairs, which she had handy. She performed the spell, then went off to test the results. She passed Naraku, who stopped and muttered something to the effect that he seemed to be a magnet for crazy women with serious kink issues, then he continued on his way. Kagura found Sesshomaru bathing in a hot spring.

"Is there something I can do for you Kagura?"

"Ehm, Fuck me senseless?"

"Nan da to?"

Kagura undressed and started into the water. "I said. You. Can. Fuck. Me. Senseless." Then she pounced on him, knocking him down into the water. When Sesshomaru managed to get back to his feet again, Kagura jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his hips. Sesshomaru almost lost his balance once more, so he decided to move the action to the bank. And action there was, a veritable youkai Kama Sutra. Until both partners were too exhausted to even move. Though Sesshomaru still did not cuddle.

********************

Naraku was sitting in his bath, sake in hand, when Kikyo walked in. "How did you manage to get blisters there, Naraku-chan?"

"Hoshiko. What do you want, onna?"

"So she decided to play without me." Kikyo knelt down next to the bath and moved the bottle of sake out of Naraku's reach. "You have a debt to pay me, remember? I am here to collect."

"Now?" Naraku frowned at her.

"My debt, my choice of when to collect."

"No bamboo canes or role playing involving inflicting pain on my person."

"I promise." Kikyo smiled at him.

"Don't do that. I've had a rough time and my nerves are frayed enough without you creeping me out more."

"Be a good boy and get out of the bath, then put on the black yukata with the gold dragons, I have it laid out for you."

Muttering to himself, Naraku complied. He remembered the smell of sweet herbs, then no more until he regained control of his body a few days later. He rolled over and immediately yelped in pain. It seemed Kikyo had not kept her promise after all. His backside was covered in raised purple welts. She had left a note. *Naraku-chan, as I commented before, you really could use a good thrashing. Sesshomaru should have given you one for hitting him in the head with the monk's staff. I have corrected his mistake. Oh, and I have once more gotten rid of all the sake. Ja ne. Kikyo.* Naraku crumpled the note into a little ball, then he stomped on it. He let out a scream of frustration, then went off to look for something cute to kill.

~Owari~ 


End file.
